1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and/or method for providing a three-dimensional (3D) interaction effect between a user and a device, and more particularly, to a method and/or apparatus for processing an operation and a pointing input of a user to an image output from a 3D display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) interactive technology may be used, for example, to provide a user experience (UX) that allows a user to select and move an object of a stereoscopic image.